Amanda show spoof.
by animielover
Summary: ^^ Hope ya likes its!


Okay, I don't own Amanda Bynes oor The Amanda Show. Neither do I own an Old Lady, a video store, a red bench, oor actors! Now that that's over…Enjoy the fanfiction! ^^  
  
flowerfairy52: *runs to a television studio and opens a set* Hey! The Amanda Show's set! I can tweak this a bit and it'll be perfect!!  
  
AmazonQueenElf: Oh yessssss.... perfect....  
  
flowerfairy52: *changes the name Amanda to Laura and changes the color to all shades of blue*  
  
AmazonQueenElf: ^^  
  
flowerfairy52: Alrighty then! *yells to a person by the door* LET ALL THE FANS IIIIINNNN!!!!!!!  
  
AmazonQueenElf: Person: *Opens the door.*  
  
flowerfairy52: *goes behind the door so she can start the show*  
  
AmazonQueenElf: Person: *Gets flattened by fans running in.*  
  
flowerfairy52: * a familiar song comes on:* Laur-a Laur-a. Laur-a Shoooooooooow!!  
  
AmazonQueenElf: Hmmm..... we need the Cowboy Bebop intro song!  
  
flowerfairy52: *eveyone claps and she walks out on stage*  
  
flowerfairy52: *smiles brightly and waves* Hiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! Hi everyone! Welcome to The Laura Show!!!  
  
AmazonQueenElf: *Claps. Caedmon attempts to clap and realized he doesn't have hands.*  
  
flowerfairy52: Guy in the audiance: Hey! Where's Amanda Bynes???  
  
AmazonQueenElf: She's not here so shut up!!  
  
flowerfairy52: Ummmm....She's dead???  
  
AmazonQueenElf: YAY!!!  
  
flowerfairy52: Amanda Bynes: *comes in all beat up* Hey! You beat me up with your karate, you stole my show, and you'r introducing it??!?!?!?!?!? YOU MUST PAY!!! *the two girls enter into a heated karate match*  
  
AmazonQueenElf: Wow, cool! *Pulls out bag of popcorn.*  
  
flowerfairy52: Hiiiiiiyaaaaaaa!!!!! * tries to karate-chop Amanda*  
  
flowerfairy52: Amanda Bynes: *dodges then looks up at Belen* Hi Belen!!! How are you????  
  
AmazonQueenElf: *Bashes Amanda.*  
  
AmazonQueenElf: Good and you?  
  
flowerfairy52: Amanda Bynes: *virtual birdies fly around her head as a cheesy vidio effect* Seeing little birdies... *faints*  
  
flowerfairy52: Yea! *holds up her hand to high five Belen*  
  
AmazonQueenElf: *Grabs Laura's wrist.* The winnah and champeen! Laura!!  
  
AmazonQueenElf: *Hi fives.*  
  
flowerfairy52: *bows*  
  
AmazonQueenElf: Right, on with da show!  
  
flowerfairy52: Well that's the begining of my show! We'll be back to have fun and stuff!! Woohoo!! *runs in through the door at the back of the set*  
  
AmazonQueenElf: *Eats popcorn.* Wow, what a great show^^  
  
flowerfairy52: *song between skits comes on* Laura Laura, Laura, Laura Laura, Lauraaaa shoooooowwwww!!!  
  
flowerfairy52: *is sitting on a bench*  
  
AmazonQueenElf: *Cheers*  
  
AmazonQueenElf: *Walks over.* HIYA!!!  
  
flowerfairy52: *looks at her* Hiya! I'm Laura Star, from: The Laura Show. How are ya?  
  
AmazonQueenElf: Umm.... gooooood... y tu?  
  
flowerfairy52: ase-ase. mi papa y mama esto muy bueno.  
  
flowerfairy52: *pulls out a big screen TV from her hand bag*  
  
AmazonQueenElf: Oooooooooooo.....  
  
flowerfairy52: Ahh, It's almost time for my show! Wanna watch?  
  
AmazonQueenElf: YEA!!!  
  
flowerfairy52: *pulls out a microwave and some microwave popcorn*  
  
AmazonQueenElf: Mmmmmm.... popcorn-y goodness....  
  
flowerfairy52: *pops the popcorn as a familiar song comes on:* Laur-a Laur- a Laur-a Laur-a Laur-a Laura Shooooooow!!!  
  
AmazonQueenElf: *Cheers.*  
  
flowerfairy52: *The song can be bareley heard over the popcorn popping so loud*  
  
AmazonQueenElf: POP-A-CORN!!!  
  
flowerfairy52: *pulls out a blender* WANNA A SMOOTHIE? *pulls out some fruit and juice. pours it in the blender and puts it on maximum blend. Now you can't hear the show PERIOD*  
  
AmazonQueenElf: It's so loud I'm gonna... do something... yea... Never mind;; Smoooooothy!!  
  
flowerfairy52: Old Lady: *walks down the street* YOU YOUNG HOOLIGANS!!! MAKING SO MUCH NOISE!!!! *Hits the two of them with her cane and chases them off the set waving her cane*  
  
AmazonQueenElf: Hey ow!!! *Bows under the might of the CANE...* Old coot...  
  
flowerfairy52: Audience: *laughs and claps*  
  
flowerfairy52: Laur-a Laur-a Laur-a Laur-a Laur-a Laura shoooowwww!!!!  
  
AmazonQueenElf: *Looks around confused.*  
  
flowerfairy52: *stand behind a counter at a video rental store*  
  
AmazonQueenElf: Uh.... Ooh! Do you have Cowboy Bebop DVDs?????  
  
flowerfairy52: Uhhh, No-a. I'm-a sorry-a... But-a we-a do-a have-a TowBoy Se-a stop-a DVDs -a!!  
  
AmazonQueenElf: ... no thanks...  
  
flowerfairy52: *starts yelling in Russian*  
  
AmazonQueenElf: *Poke.* You speak funeeeeee...  
  
flowerfairy52: chamahankdndsj  
  
AmazonQueenElf: *Sweatdrop.*  
  
AmazonQueenElf: Ummm... How bout.... Tenchii Muyo in Love?  
  
flowerfairy52: *takes an egg from a basket in front of her and throws it at Belen*  
  
flowerfairy52: Get-a out-a!!!!  
  
flowerfairy52: *pelts her with eggs*  
  
AmazonQueenElf: *Lemina/anime impression.* WHAT DID I DO????  
  
flowerfairy52: You-a rejected-a my-a favorite-a Dvd-a!!! *Pelts her with many eggs*  
  
AmazonQueenElf: AHHHHHH!!!! *Runs. *  
  
flowerfairy52: Audience: *Laughs and claps*  
  
AmazonQueenElf: *Caedmon walks on in human form...* Hi.... What kinda movie you got?  
  
flowerfairy52: Umm-a we-a got-a Keka'mon-a 2-a: The-a Power-a of-a eggs-a!!  
  
AmazonQueenElf: *Odd look. * Oooookay.... I guess I'll get that one... Any others?  
  
flowerfairy52: Ummm-a You-a can-a have-a D-Men-a!!! *Takes the movies off the shelf* Here-a you-a go-a!! That'll-a be-a $100,000,000,000.00 -a!!  
  
AmazonQueenElf: *Freaks. * WHAT?!?!?!?!? THAT'S A BLOODY RIP OFF!!!  
  
flowerfairy52: *grabs an egg and throws it at him* Get-a out-a!!!!  
  
flowerfairy52: *pelts him with eggs*  
  
AmazonQueenElf: Hey!!!! *Turns back into wolf form and growls.*  
  
flowerfairy52: *pelts him with eggs and hits him with a rotten egg and it exploded in his face*  
  
AmazonQueenElf: *Runs for it.*  
  
flowerfairy52: *snuggles with the DVD's and the vidios* You-a are-a all-a my-a favorites-a!!!  
  
flowerfairy52: Audiance: *laughs and claps*  
  
flowerfairy52: Laur-a Laur-a Laur-a Laur-a shoooooowwww!!!  
  
AmazonQueenElf: *Belen bounces on with an enranged lobster on her finger.* Hi all!! This is the Laura Show! I'm Belen!  
  
flowerfairy52: *walks on the set*  
  
flowerfairy52: That was sooooo lame Belen!! Why didn't you stick ton the script?!?!?!?!?  
  
AmazonQueenElf: 'Cause I want a moose for my birthday!!!  
  
flowerfairy52: *pulls out a very large script* It says right here that about now, Leonardo Di Caprio should jump off the ship. *looks at the title* Oops...that's the Titanic. *pulls out a much larger script* It says you should be pretending to be sitting on a bench.  
  
flowerfairy52: FROM THE TOP PEOPLE!!  
  
flowerfairy52: Camraman: 3...2...1..... *points at Belen for Action!*  
  
AmazonQueenElf: Okaaaaay..... *Sits on a bench with enraged lobster still hanging from her finger..*  
  
flowerfairy52: *walks on the set* Whatcha doooing???  
  
AmazonQueenElf: Sitting on a red beeeeeeennnch!  
  
flowerfairy52: Can I join you?  
  
AmazonQueenElf: Yessss... My precious... *Pets lobster.*  
  
flowerfairy52: *shrugs and pretends to sit on invisible bench*  
  
flowerfairy52: Actor: Hey! Whatcha doooing Laura and Belen???  
  
flowerfairy52: Sitting on a red bench.  
  
AmazonQueenElf: *Nods.*  
  
flowerfairy52: Actor: Can I join you?  
  
AmazonQueenElf: Yes....  
  
AmazonQueenElf: *Pets the lobster.*  
  
flowerfairy52: Actor: *pretends to sit on bench*  
  
AmazonQueenElf: Caedmon: *Walks out in human form* Watcha doin?  
  
flowerfairy52: Sitting on a red bench.  
  
AmazonQueenElf: Can I join you?  
  
flowerfairy52: Sure.  
  
AmazonQueenElf: Caedmon: Cool! *Pretends to sit down.*  
  
flowerfairy52: *tons of other actors do the same then the last actor comes out*  
  
flowerfairy52: Last actor: What 'cha doing?  
  
flowerfairy52: All: Sitting on a red bench.  
  
flowerfairy52: Last actor: How can you?? My dad moved it over there*points* last week!  
  
flowerfairy52: All: *fall down*  
  
AmazonQueenElf: Caedmon/Belen: *Crash.*  
  
flowerfairy52: Audiance: *laughes and claps*  
  
AmazonQueenElf: *Dies.*  
  
AmazonQueenElf: Washuu: I knew this would happen!!!! *Regenerates Belen.*  
  
flowerfairy52: Laur-a Laur-a Laur-a Laur-a Laur-a Laura Shoooooowwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AmazonQueenElf: Audience: *Claps and cheers.*  
  
flowerfairy52: *walks onto stage, smiles and waves* Hiiii!!! Did you guys like the show???  
  
flowerfairy52: Same guy as before: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
AmazonQueenElf: Audience: Yes!  
  
flowerfairy52: *looks at the guy* Ummm...WHY don't you like the show???  
  
AmazonQueenElf: Was it the lobster???  
  
flowerfairy52: Same guy as before: Because your actors, your script, and your sets really stink! Aand because Amanda Bynes wasn't in it!!!  
  
flowerfairy52: Amanda Bynes: *is still lying on the floor knocked out*  
  
AmazonQueenElf: You insult the lobster?!?!??!?!?!? You will pay!!! *Tackles him.*  
  
flowerfairy52: Ummmmm... Belen??? I think that's enough.  
  
flowerfairy52: Salem: Pulls Belen away from guy  
  
flowerfairy52: Salem: {Break it up...Breeaaaaaaaaak it up!!!}  
  
AmazonQueenElf: Lemme at him!! He insulted the lobster!! *Holds up the enraged lobster.*  
  
flowerfairy52: Enraged Lobster: *pinches Salem's nose*  
  
flowerfairy52: Salem: {I can see why...} rubs his nose.  
  
AmazonQueenElf: You insult Salem?!?! *Bashes the lobster.*  
  
AmazonQueenElf: I love the lobster!! *Hugs the lobster and gets pinched.* Ow!  
  
flowerfairy52: *shakkes her head* I'm gonna go get me an enraged lobster...Bye!!!  
  
flowerfairy52: *runs off stage and lights dfim as audiance sheers*  
  
AmazonQueenElf: Bye! *Runs of the set.*  
  
  
  
  
  
Heheh.. you guys like? Please Review!!!!!!!! ^^ -- animielover 


End file.
